BALANCE PERFECTO
by Meilin Malfoy
Summary: Se necesitan dos objetos para obtenes el poder total, ¿pero en donde estan y que hay que hacer para conseguirlos? Please entren y diganme que les parece mi historia : 100 Draco & Hermione!antes era: THE CRYSTAL AND THE STONE, pero el titulo no me convenci
1. INICIO

Estos personajes le pertenecen a la autora J. K Rowlin y yo únicamente los he tomado prestados para llevar a cabo mi Fan fiction.

**THE CRYSTAL AND THE STONE**

La cabeza le dolía, gotas de sangre atravesaban su mejilla, tenia un brazo lastimado y

corría lo mas rápido que le permitían sus piernas, atravesaba habitación por habitación, sin rastro de nadie, le había prometido a Harry que lo traería de vuelta, tenia que cumplir su promesa.

Hermione: donde estas Ron? Donde estas? – se preguntaba Hermione, su desesperación era tanta que por los ojos se escapaban unas cuantas lagrimas.

Esa casa parecía tener tener fin, parecía un laberinto, habitaciones por todos lados, una tan repugnante como la otra, paredes salpicadas de sangre, palabras sin significado alguno rayadas por paredes con tinta roja, espejos rotos, cortinas desgarradas, parecia que las habitaciones habían sido convertidas en cámaras de tortura, y la verdad no dudaba que esa fuera la razón por la cual estuviese todo así.

Por fin había podido divisar una luz, en la habitación próxima, entro cautelosamente en ella, pero no lo suficiente, por la retaguardia alguien apuntaba su cabeza.

Se acabo- se dijo Hermione-

No me digas, la sangre sucia esta buscando a la comadreja asquerosa, que conmovedor, creo que voy a vomitar-dijo una voz muy conocida al oído de Hermione-

Donde rayos esta Ron? QUE LE HICISTE MALFOY!

Malfoy: yo? Nada por supuesto, acaso crees que me molestaría en ponerle un dedo encima a la comadreja esa? Ese tipo no vale ni el pecado, además crees que me asignaría el señor tenebroso una misión tan ridícula como esa: "captura a la comadreja", ja! Soy importante sabes.

Hermione: tan importante que te ponen tras una sangre sucia como yo, que paso pues? Creo que después de todo no soy una basura, ahora, dime donde esta!

Malfoy: que te baste con que te diga que se lo llevo Zabini, el tiene otro destino, pero, si yo fuera tu, estaría mas preocupada por tu amor el cara rajada?

Hermione: QUE CON HARRY?

Malfoy: Granger……..Granger…….no te enseñaron modales? No debes hablarle así a alguien superior a ti.

Hermione: no lo he olvidado solo que no veo a alguien superior a mí en estos momentos.

Malfoy: ya me cansaste pequeña sangre sucia, no quería hacer esto pero no me dejas otra opción.

Lucius: DRACO YA DEJATE DE JUEGUITOS Y ACABA CON ESA ESCORIA DE UNA VEZ!

Malfoy: si padre; bueno te llego tu hora

Hermione: no me digas………..

Draco: le ruego mis disculpas señor, yo no contaba con ello

Voldemorth: esa maldita sangre sucia asquerosa, es bastante ingeniosa no sera facil eliminarla, estas encargado Malfoy, vigílala no permitas que le suceda algo ni permitas que se entrometa en nuestros asuntos, mantenla ocupada, llévala a tu mansión si es necesario, yo tengo que buscar el Cristal

Draco: pero señor porque no simplemente la elimino, y me dedico únicamente en la obtención del cristal, después de todo esa sangre sucia solo es un estorbo, además, yo puedo hacerme cargo de cualquier otra misión con mas alto grado de dificultad no le veo lo interesante a esto. Acaso no soy de confianza?

Voldemorth: es por eso que te doy la misión Draco, solo en ti puedo confiar o piensas contradecirme Draco, esa asquerosa nos va a ser de mucha utilidad contra Potter en un futuro.

Zabini: señor, que desea que hagamos con Weasley?

Voldemorth: llevarlo al calabozo por supuesto, te aseguro que ese pobre diablo no va a poder escapar

Zabini: y porque no metemos a la sangre sucia también al calabozo

Voldemorth: si serás idiota, tu crees que el calabozo es un reto para esa? Y con ustedes de vigilantes. El entupido de Weasley ni aunque le dejen la puerta sin llave se le va a ocurrir abrirla.

Pansy: Potter estará muy solito y triste sin sus amiguitos.

Voldemorth: habrá que mandarle nuevos Pansy

Pansy: tendré el privilegio señor?

Voldemorth: lo tendrás, pero seguirlas mis ordenes directas.

Draco: donde se encuentra el Cristal señor?

Voldemorth: en donde menos te lo imaginas……

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lo importante es que estas a salvo Hermione,

Hermione: PERO NO PUDE HARRY NO PUDE TRAERLO!

Harry: en cuento me recupere iremos por el Ron va a estar bien, sabe cuidarse solo.

Hermione dices que el Crista intervino al momento del ataque, ellos no se dieron cuenta verdad?

Hermione: no lo se, cuando Malfoy iba a atacarme hubo un resplandor, no estoy segura si se daria cuenta de lo que fue.

Harry: espero que no, o estarás en peligro Hermione.

Hermione: por mi no te preocupes Harry, te prometo que no me pasará nada, lo importante es que te recuperes, además recuerda que soy la mejor bruja de mi edad.

Harry: si pero aunque poseas el Cristal no significa que seas inmune a todos los hechizos, no hasta que poseamos la pierda

Hermione: pero en donde esta esa piedra?

Pansy: tengo entendido señor, que para que el Cristal funcione completamente se necesita una piedra no es cierto?

Voldemorth: así es, por lo cual tenemos que encontrarlos, lo bueno es que la piedra ya la tenemos

Zabini: y para que rayos se necesita que estén juntas.

Draco: ustedes dos me aburren, son unos imbeciles, yo no se como puede haber tanta ignorancia en el mundo, al juntarse los dos objetos se obtiene un balance perfecto, el Cristal simboliza el bien y es totalmente puro como su apariencia lo demuestra, la piedra es el mal, eso le da el color negro a la piedra.

Pansy: y de que nos sirve un poder que es totalmente neutro!

Draco: POR FAVOR! TU Y TUS ARGUMENTOS ESTUPIDOS! El poder total se hace como el dueño que los posee, sin embargo si estos objetos están en su lugar de origen, estarán totalmente neutros hasta que alguien perturbe su energía. ES ALGO TAN DIFICIL?

Zabini: y como………?

Draco: AQUÍ la pregunta es¿donde esta la piedra?

Voldemorth: la piedra esta en un lugar en el que menos te lo esperas.

HOLA! Aquí les presento unanueva historia, esque como aun no tengo elotro capitulo del otro fic, lestraje otro como compenzacion, (yo y mi bondadoso corazon eh?)jeje.

Este capitulo se los traje muy cortito porque es el comienzo, y primero que nada quiero sabes si les gusta esta introducción, por eso les pido que me dejen sus reviews para ver si les gustaría que continuara mi historia y si gustan pueden dejarme algunas sugerencias, estoy abierta a cualquier critica.(pero no sean tan rudos)

Espero que la hayan disfrutado, y recuerden que si quieren que la siga déjenme Reviews para saber que fue de su agrado!

GraciaS


	2. Analizando el territorio enemigo

**ANALIZANDO EL TERRITORIO.**

Draco: POR FAVOR! TU Y TUS ARGUMENTOS ESTUPIDOS! El poder total se hace como el dueño que los posee, sin embargo si estos objetos están en su lugar de origen, estarán totalmente neutros hasta que alguien perturbe su energía. ES ALGO TAN DIFICIL?

Zabini: y como………?

Draco: AQUÍ la pregunta es ¿donde esta la piedra?

Voldemorth: la piedra esta en un lugar en el que menos te lo esperas.

0000000000000000000000000000

Hermione: imagino que ya estas mejor, cierto Harry?

Harry: si Hermione, muchas gracias por todo.

Hermione: descuida, no tienes nada que agradecer……bueno Harry, tengo que irme, prometi a mi mamá que iba a ir a comer a su casa, ademas ya tengo varios dias que no voy a mi departamento, debe de estar hecho un desastre..

Harry: si, esta bien, no te preocupes….yo voy a estar bien aquí SOLO.

Hermione: jajaja, como te vas a quedar solo? Si no tarda en venir Ginny! Apoco no te emosiona verla?-dijo Hermione viendo picadamente a Harry-

Harry: Hermione…………te encanta molestarme………si…si me emociona porque ya tengo muchos dias que no la veo.

Hermione: eso lo se, por eso le pedi que viniera, jejeje, deber estar muy feliz por ver a tu novia después de tanto tiempo…..uff 2 meses es mucho….

Harry: pero……yo…no quiero que sepa lo de Ron.

Hermione: ella ya lo sabe Harry, yo misma se lo dije el día que le hablé, afortunadamente es una chica muy fuerte y se ha recuperado.

Harry: que bueno….creo que ella es mas fuerte que yo….

Hermione: ay Harry! No empieces a deprimirte! Tienes que ser mas optimista! Vamos a encontrar a Ron y vamos a terminar con ese mal nacido….de eso deber de estar seguro! Solo ten Fé.

Harry: ok, te prometo ser mas optimista! Pero tu prometeme que te vas a cuidar mucho y no intentes nada sin mi y sin los demas!. De acuerdo? Que no quiero que te arriesgues igual que Ron! No te voy a permitir que me dejes solo! Si lo haces no te voy a perdonar!

Hermione: descuida Harry, estare bien…soy una chica fuerte! me puedo peinar yo solita! Te prometo que pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien. Bueno ya me voy..se me hace tarde…ciao!

-salio del Hospital de san mungo, y se dio cuenta de que era un día nublado, el suelo estaba ligeramente mojado, pues al parecer poco antes habia chispeado un poco-

Hermione: que bonito día! – y se hecho a andar hacia la casa de sus padres-

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Zabini: y que piensas hacer Draco?

Draco: callate estupido! No tengo porque ponerte al tanto de mis planes!

Zabini: pero al señor si….

Draco: y tu eres el señor acaso? Porque si no lo eres no tienes porque cuestionarme!

Zabini: pues te dijeron que te apuraras porque la sangre sucia es primordial lo recuerdas?

Draco: ya lo se! Pero aun no me entra en la cabeza que me hayan puesto una mision tan estupida y poco interesante, esa tia no representa ningun reto para mi.

Zabini: ten cuidado con lo que dices Draco, recuerda la paliza que te puso en tercero. Jajajaja. –pero un puño se estampo en su cara – PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA IMBECIL! PORQUE RAYOS ME PEGASTE?

Draco: para que se te quito lo hablador frente a tus superiores.

Zabini: ja! Pues si fueras superior no cuidarias a la sangre su…..

Draco: SI NO TE CALLAS NO SERE TAN SUAVE LA PROXIMA VEZ! –tomo su capa y se dirigio hacia la puerta – dile al señor que voy a cumplir con mi tarea, cosa que tu tambien deberias hacer…- y salio.

222222222222

Hermione: asi es, Harry ya esta bien pero no sabemos nada de Ron.

Sra. Granger: no te imaginas como lo lamento Hermione, pero descuida, pronto lo van a encontrar

Hermione: ojala…..

Sr. Granger: es cierto hija……todo va a estar bien.

Hermione: tambien ustedes me preocupan mucho, cuando Harry se recupere, tendremos que ir contra Voldemorth, y me preocupa que ustedes se queden solos.

Sr. Granger: no te preocupes por nosotros Hermione, estaremos bien, tu has lo que debas hacer –y en ese instante Hermione se lanzo a los brazos de su padre, no queria dejarlos en un futuro, la recuperacion de Harry seria pronto y la Guerra comenzaria mas brutal que antes, temia tanto por lo que podia pasar, sus amigos y familia corrian peligro y nada garantizaba su bienestar – hija, deja hacer que esto parezca una despedida, aun queda tiempo para eso, asi que estate tranquila- pero a pesar de las palabras de su padre, a Hermione realmente le parecia aquella una despedida, tenia un presentimiento de que algo podia suceder, habia algo que no le permitia estar a gusto, asi que tambien abrazo a su madre fuertemente y se despidio de ellos con una triste sonrisa, no queria preocuparlos- te veremos luego hija, cuidate mucho, ven a visitarnos pronto.

Hermione: claro, cuidense mucho, los quiero!

Esta muy inquieta definitivamente algo no iba o estaba bien.

Las calles estaban muy solas, era una noche muy fria y ademas lluviosa.-

Hermione: genial agarrare una pulmonía después – y justo después de que dijo eso un carro paso junto a ella mojandola por completo- ah genial, esto no puede empeorar! – pero una mano se poso en su hombro.

yo creo…… que si- dijo una voz a su oido dejandola completamente helada-

Hermione: eso me temia – dijo antes desaparecer misteriosamente bajo la lluvia junto con el dueño aquella voz-

222222222222222222222

COMO DE QUE NO LA ENCUENTRAN? – preguntaba Harry totalmente alterado por la noticia de que su mejor amiga tenia 3 dias de haber desaparecido-

Remus: lo siento Harry pero asi es, no hemos tenido noticias de ella desde aquella vez que fue a casa de sus padres……..

Harry: Y SUS PADRES? QUE DIJERO ELLOS? NO LES DIJO QUE IBA A SALIR DE VIAJE O ALGO ASI?

Remus: al parecer esa era una despedida como cualquier otra, no dijo que se iria lejos ni nada, todo iba normal.

Harry: tengo que ir a buscarla.

Remus: de ninguna manera voy a permitirte que vayas a buscarla en esas condiciones! Crees que podras lograr mucho asi? En ese estado? No seas tan inconciente, seria un acto muy irresponsable de tu parte! Incluso si te pasara algo por ello Hermione no te lo perdonaria!

Harry: PERO NO ME PUEDO DAR EL LUJO DE QUEDARME AQUÍ CON LOS BRAZOS CRUZADOS SABIENDO QUE MIS AMIGOS CORREN PELIGRO!

Remus: ellos van a estar bien, y tu tambien lo estaras, solo dale tiempo al tiempo, y veras que todos vamos a salir adelante….

Harry: como quisiera que eso que me dices fuera cierto.

Remus: lo es Harry, lo es…..

2222222222

-acababa de despertarse, los rayos de sol entraban por una pequeña rendija que habia en las cortinas de la ventana iluminando aquel enorme cuarto, ella estaba en una cama matrimonial con cobertores blancos, la habitación era muy lujosa, definitivamente aquella no era su casa…… en ese instante, la puerta de la habitación se abrio y entro un joven alto, con cabello rubio y tez pálida, quien se acerco a las cortinas y las abrio completamente dejando entrar la luz al lugar….-

Hasta que te dignas en despertar Granger……..- dijo el rubio volviendo a ver a la castaña- que buen sueñito te echaste….a que nunca habías reposado 3 días sin ninguna molestia?

Hermione: 3 DIAS?

Draco: impresionante lo que puedo hacer con mis maravillosos poderes, no crees Granger? Como te daras cuenta los he perfeccionado en estos últimos años...

Hermione: y no me imagino porque-dijo sarcásticamente la castaña- el asqueroso jefe tuyo debe estar muy satisfecho de tus porquerías!

Draco: al menos hay "porquerías" de las cuales esta satisfecho….porque yo no veo que tu hagas algo por tu bando….últimamente no levantas ni un popote.

Hermione: PUES YO………….- a decir verdad ya no tenia absolutamente nada que agregar a la conversación, aunque le costara aceptarlo Malfoy le había ganado, ella no había llevado ningún éxito para los suyos, y únicamente el recordar que no pudo hacer nada por su amigo Ron ni cumplir con lo que le prometió a Harry la hacia sentir completamente una inútil, una patética Auror mediocre.

Draco: que pasa Granger? Tu asquerosa bola de pelo a la que llamas gato te comio tu sucia lengua?...en fin, mas vale que ya te levantes…estas no son mas vacaciones, así que ni te pongas cómoda, y ten en cuenta de que tu vida termina cuando yo lo desee así que no te propongas intentar escapar si es que quieres SUBSISTIR un poco mas- y con estas palabras se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación y giro la perilla- ah! Casi lo olvido, pero que maleducado soy no crees? Bienvenida a tu infierno Sangre Sucia, disfrútalo…

3333333

Voldemorth: vaya…….hasta que el gran Draco Malfoy se deja ver, ya comenzaba a extrañarte…

Draco: le ruego mis disculpas Señor –dijo haciendole una reverencia- pero estaba llevando a cabo lo que me solicito, Granger esta en la mansión encerrada en una habitación.

Voldemorth: eso es lo que me gusta de ti Draco, que eres eficiente, bien, tendras que retenerla en ese lugar por el momento hasta que obtenga lo que necesito…..

Draco: Señor estoy seguro de que yo podre ayudarle, la sangre sucia no podra salir de la mansión tengalo por seguro, esta completamente asegura…

Voldemorth: no, Draco ya te lo he dicho…Tu mision ya fue asignada….y es importante que la cumplas, te mantendre al tanto de lo que sucede si acaso necesito algo de ti…asi que retirate y espera que te reclute

Draco: pero Señor……….

Voldemorth: ES UNA ORDEN!

Draco: si señor…….- y tomó el rumbo hacia la mansión-

444444444444444

Tengo que salir de aquí! Tengo que salir de aquí! Me pregunto donde estará mi varita! Ese estupido Malfoy! En cuanto salga de esto me las va a pagar ese condenado Huron! LO VOY A MATAR AL DESGRACIADO! – decia Hermione golpeando la puerta de la habitación- si tan solo tuviera mi varita bastaria con girar esta maldita perilla y……- dijo mientras tomaba la perilla y comenzaba a girarla, y cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que esta estaba abierta- e..esta.. a..abierta!

-al salir de aquella habitación se encontro con un largo pasillo con una alfombra negra con bordes plateados, las paredes eran de un gris claro 6 puertas color negro con manijas plateadas y una serpiente enroscada estaban en ese pasillo.-

Muy Slytherin para mi – se dijo la morena atravesando el pasillo y llegando a un nuevo corredor mucho mas grande que el anterior, este parecia ser el principal, puesto que conducia a muchos otros, pero justo a un lado se encontraban unas majestuosas escaleras donde la alfombra llegaba a su fin para dar paso a un precioso piso de mármol color negro, a cada lado de la escalera habia estaba un cuerpo de sepiente metalico y al llegar al final de la escalera se encontraba la cabeza de esta mostrano sus colmillos- que lugar tan tetrico- ya en la planta baja, a cada lado se encontraba un pasillo muy ancho y profundo decidio tomar el lado derecho con direccion a una sala de estar cuyos sillones eran negro, frente a estos se encontraba una lujosa chimenea en la cual se veia que se habia hecho con lujo de detalle, mesas de centro color vino al igual que el comedor y la alacena que se encontraban en la misma habitación; un poco mas alla se encontraba la cocina lugar donde la mayor parte de los utensilios eran color plata, siguio husmeando un poco mas pero no encontro otra cosa mas que habitaciones cerradas. Pero ningun rastro de la puerta principal, tendria que regresar hacia las escaleras y tomar el otro corredor, otro centenar de puestas se encontraban en este, y tambien distintas salas sin puertas, todo era realmente ostentoso y muy grande, pero algo que la cautivo totalmente se cruzo en su camino…………ahí estaba, frente a ella una enorme biblioteca en forma circular, las paredes eran altisimas y en estas se encontraban los enormes libreros hasta el techo totalmente repletos de sabiduría, podria jurar que era igual o mejor que la de Hogwarts, el piso tenia un alfombra verde y en medio de la habitación se encontraba un escritorio en el cual se encontraba solo una pluma escribiendo algo sobre un pergamino; Hermione se acerco lentamente al escritorio, pero cuando estaba comenzando a distinguir las letras que se encontraban en este, no fue una varita si no una espada la que se poso en su garganta.

¿Te gusto mi humilde hogar Granger?- dijo Draco volteandola directamente para quedar frente a frete- por lo visto no lograste llegar a la puerta principal, y tan bien que ibas…….lastima que perdiste tu oportunidad de escapar, pero ven, salgamos de aquí, vamos a tu habitación- se coloco detrás de la chica y coloco la punta de la espada en su espalda para que comenzara a caminar.

Pero Hermione al salir, se dio cuenta de que algo extraño habia pasado, la estructura de la casa no estaba a como ella la recordaba de unos minutos atrás.

Draco: ah, olvide mencionarte que este no es un lugar comun y corriente, veras… la estructura suele cambiar………..bienvenida a la nueva Mansión Malfoy, Granger!

La Mansión Malfoy habia cambiado en su totalidad…

Draco: es un lindo detalle que añadi solo para tu estancia aquí…..dejame decirte que me meti en un buen lio , no encontraba la manera de que el edificio se reestructurara sin mi supervicion y que yo supiera el lugar exacto de cada habitación, pero como te daras cuenta, lo logre, en la casa una unica habitación es la que no cambia su lugar…

Hermione: bien hecho, te felicito Malfoy, pudiste ponerme una pequeña piedra en el camino, pero no tardare en quitarla.

Draco: Granger, Granger……para cuando tu la quites, yo ya tendre otras mil…….

Hermione: una tan simple y patetica como la otra…-dijo esta con arrogancia- no me será difícil…

Draco: Eso quiero verlo Sangre Sucia – dijo tomandola del brazo y apareciendose ya en la habitación de la castaña- que maravillosas son las apariciones no cres? Asi nadie puede ver el camino de vuelta.

Hermione: QUE DIABLOS PLANEAS? PARA QUE DEMONIOS ME QUIERES AQUÍ?

Draco: y que te hace pensar pequeña Sangre Sucia que pienso decirtelo? No tengo ninguna necesidad de hacerlo o si?

Hermione: porque haces esto Draco?

Malfoy al oir las palabras de la chica coloco la punta de su espada en la frente de Hermione- Mira igualada!...vuelves a ensuciar mi nombre con tu asquerosa boca y no viviras para contarlo- dijo con el tono mas serio que la chica habia escuchado durante su estancia en aquel lugar. – porque si por mi fuera, tu ya estarias muerta.- diciendo esto dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación, dejando a una Hermione completamente desconcertada.

55555555555555555555555

Harry: Aun no saben nada de Hermione?

Moody: Lo siento pero no…. No hemos encontrado ni una pista ni nada de ella, parece como si se la ubiera tragado la tierra.

Lupin: Alastor…….deja de decirle tonterias a Harry el pobre esta ardiendo en fiebre y tu solo lo mortificas, dejalo descansar!

Moody: porque sabes que puede pasar! Pero como tu digas….lo dejare dormir en paz.

Lupin: vamos Harry, necesitas dormir,

Harry: como sea….ya no lo soporto, tengo que ir a buscarla! Ya es demasiado tiempo como para que no se sepa nada, ya no se si en verdad las cosas van a estar bien…..ya no resisto!

Flash back

_Hermione: ay Harry! No empieces a deprimirte! Tienes que ser mas optimista! Vamos a encontrar a Ron y vamos a terminar con ese mal nacido….de eso deber de estar seguro! Solo ten Fé. _

_Harry: ok, te prometo ser mas optimista! Pero tu prometeme que te vas a cuidar mucho y no intentes nada sin mi y sin los demas!. De acuerdo? Que no quiero que te arriesgues igual que Ron! No te voy a permitir que me dejes solo! Si lo haces no te voy a perdonar!_

_Hermione: descuida Harry, estare bien…soy una chica fuerte! me puedo peinar yo solita! Te prometo que pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien. Bueno ya me voy..se me hace tarde…ciao! _

Fin de Flash Back

Harry: me prometiste que todo iba a estar bien Hermione, y yo creo en ti…..- y con este pensamiento Harry volvio a la cama y se quedo profunda y tranquilamente dormido creyendo en las palabras de su amiga.

77777777777777777777

Que Weasley? Extrañas a tu novio Potter y a tu amante la sangre sucia Granger – dijo la voz de una mujer acercandose a la celda de Ron – quieres darle un mensaje a tu noviecito? Porque fijate que casualmente voy a verlo.

Ron: que amable eres…dile que ni se preocupe, que de cualquier forma le vamos a dar en la torre a tu jefecito.

Pansy: tu y quien?

Ron: yo, toda la Orden y la comunidad magica.

Pansy: a bueno, entonces no me preocupo, entonces yo me encargo de darle la noticia a tus amados…bueno a la Granger no porque dudo que Draco la conserve con vida en la Mansión.

Ron: QUE? MALFOY TIENE A HERMIONE?

Pansy: si no te dijeron, ya tiene ahí como 4 o 5 dias conociendo a Draco, la tiene ahí desde que se le dio la Orden de atraparla, pero que este con vida…..eso si no te lo aseguro…..si hay un Don que no tiene Draco es la paciencia.

Ron: y tu a que rayos vas con Harry?

Pansy: a brindale mi "apoyo" ahora que no tiene a sus mejores amigos, nadie debe estar solo para estas fechas no lo crees?

Ron: pues cuidate Parkinson porque si hay alguien que va a sufrir en cuanto salga de aquí, seras tu!

Pansy: oh! Me muero del miedo, creo que te pondre doble cerradura, jajajajaja, see you Weasley! – y esta desaparecio.

Ron: Maldita sea!

11111111111111111111111

Hermione: solo una habitación se queda en el mismo lugar, pero cual? Deporsi la casa es grande y extraña! Y cada cuando cambia la estructura? –pero fue interrumpida ya que una pequeña elfina habia entrado en la habitación.

Señorita, el amo me pidio que la llevara al jardin, usted debe de estar muy sofocada por estar aquí todo el tiempo, sigame porfavor.

Y valla que la casa cambiaba bastante, ahora su cuarto estaba solo rodeado por un pasillo que por cada lado del cuarto habia un pasillo mas; se fueron al lado opuesta de la entrada de la habitación y tomaron ese pasillo que era sumamente largo, al final estaban las mismas escaleras igual de grandes e intimidantes, al parecer unicamente la estructura cambiaba pero no los artefactos, al final de las escaleras estaba una puesta negra con serpientes grabadas en el marco y al cruzarla un grande y hermoso jardin rodeaba la Mansión, parecia que alguien dedicaba horas en cuidarlo, el pasto era de un verde muy vivo y parecia recien cortado, en los bordes del jardin donde terminaba el pasto comenzaba un bosque, vaya que aquella Mansión estaba sumamente escondida.

Vaya Granger me alaga ver cuan maravillada estas con mi hogar, al parecer todo te gusta, quizas lo tuyo ahora te paresca poca cosa y no te culpo por ello.

Hermione: dejame decirte Malfoy que lo sencillo es lo mas bonito.

Al escuchar esto, el ex – Slytherin puso cara de asco- sencillo? Hablas de las cosas naturales y humildes? Debes estar bromeando! No podria sobrevivir viviendo en un lugar sin calidad. Sin tener todo esto que ves a tu alrededor.

Hermione: creeme Malfoy, que se aprende a vivir mejor cuando no tienes tantas cosas superfluas.

Draco: de que hablas? En mi casa nada esta de sobra.

Hermione: claro que si, lo necesario es necesario y lo que no hace falta esta de más.

Draco: y todo aquí es elemental para mi, ademas que hay de malo en darse un lujo si tienes los recursos necesarios para adquirirlo.

Hermione: como sea! No es asunto mio! Y no no me gusta tu casa! – y comenzo a caminar lejos del joven antes de que de la nada la fuera a encerrar otra vez en la habitación que ya detestaba. – vaya que tienen un jardin DEMASIADO grande…ya me canse, pero tengo que irme de aquí- llego al comienzo del bosque pero el piso de este comenzo a undirla – ESTO NO PUEDE SER!

Draco: MALDITA SEA GRANGER! NO PUEDES PENSAR EN OTRA COSA QUE NO SEA EN ESCAPAR! – dijo tomandola del brazo y jalandola bruscamente hacia el pasto- ACASO CREES QUE NO HE PREVISTO TODOS LOS METODOS QUE UTILIZARIAS PARA ESCAPAR? ES INUTIL QUE LO INTETES! YA VETE RESIGNANDO!

Hermione: Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA? QUE ME RESIGNE A PERMANECER AQUÍ EL RESTO DE MI DIAS? QUE ME ESTE MUY TRANQUILA SABIENDO QUE EN CUANTO SE TE DE TU GANA ME MATARAS! PORQUE NO MEJOR LO HACES DE UNA VEZ!

Draco: creeme Granger…que si me muero de ansias por hacer algo es de matarte a ti y a los tuyos! Desafortunadamente el Señor te necesita y no soy nadie para cuestionarle, asi que si vuelvo a darme cuenta de que te quieres largar te voy a encerrar en una maldita caja fuerte!

Hermione: MIRA MALFOY, QUE ESTE AQUÍ ATRAPADA EN TUS GARRAS NO SIGNIFICA QUE VAYA A OBEDECER TUS MALDITAS ORDENES! TU A MI NO ME ASUSTAS!

Draco: NOMAS ESO ME FALTA! QUE UNA SANGRE SUCIA ME GRITE EN MI PROPIA CASA! ESTA ME LAS PAGAS GRANGER!

22222222222222222222222222

Hermione: MALDITA SEA MALFOY SACAME DE AQUÍ! – gritaba Hermione desde el interior de una pequeña caja fuerte en la cual apenas cabia de cuclillas.

Draco: que dices Granger? No te entiendo la puerta de la caja es tan gruesa que apenas escucho tus balbuceos, y lo mejor de todo esque es la mas segura que tengo en la mansión, no es eso genial?

Hermione: ERES UN MALDITO! TE JURO QUE CUANDO SALGA NO SOLO ESCUCHARAS BALBUCEOS!

Draco: Que dices? Que te quieres estar un rato mas ahí? A ok, perfecto, ire por un delicioso café, disfruta tu estancia! Ah, te recomiendo que no respires mucho, normalmente a los que meto ahí se les acaba el oxigeno en un par de minutos.

Hermione: VAYA! QUE CONSUELO.

6 hora después.

Hermione: Malfoy, porfavor…..ya no siento las piernas, tengo sueño y me estoy asando……creo que tu caja necesita ventilación…..- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento y justo después de esto la puerta fue abierta y Draco tomo a Hermione en los brazos.

Draco: como diablos pudiste resisitir tanto ahí, cualquier otra persona ubiera durado maximo una media hora…… que hay en ti Granger que no es tan facil aniquilarte……

00000000000000000000000000000000

Zabini: Señor, alguna noticia del Cristal?

Voldemorth: ninguna por desgracia, lo mas probable es que se encuentre en Hogwarts, asi que tengo planeada una pequeña visita al colegio, hace tiempo que no lo veo de cerca, habra que recordar viejos tiempos.

Zabini: Señor, sigo con la duda de donde tiene la piedra?

Voldemorth: si sigues con esa pregunta tendre que pensar que estas intentando robarla.

Zabini: de ninguna forma yo solo..

Voldemorth: esta tan segura que ni yo mismo se como sacarla pero….que te baste con saber que esta de nuestro lado. Y Blaise, trae aca tu brazo- dijo tomando bruscamente el brazo de Blaise y colocando su varita en la marca, logrando asi, llamar a los demas mortifagos.

Lucius: nos llamo señor?

Voldemorth: así es, Lucius, tenemos que darle una pequeña visita a nuestro antiguo colegio, es necesario que coordines los pasos con los demás. El cristal nos espera.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

YA ESTOY HARTO DE TUS NECEDADES GRANGER! TU CREES QUE ME IMPORTA QUE ESTES COMODA! COMO ES QUE QUIERES QUE QUITE TODAS LAS TRAMPAS DE LA CASA! NOMAS ME FALTA QUE ME PIDAS QUE TE LLEVE A DARLE UNA VISITA A SAN POTTER PORQUE ESTA MUY PREOCUPADO POR TI!

Hermione: PUES NO ESTARIA NADA MAL QUE LO HICIERAS! O PORQUE NO ME MATAS YA Y TE LIBERAS DE TANTAS MOLESTIAS! AYER NO FALTABA MUCHO PARA QUE LO HICIERAS! PORQUE ESA CAJA NO TENIA MUCHO OXIGENO QUE DIGAMOS PARA SUBSISITIR!

Draco: Y CREEME QUE SI NO DEJAS DE JOROBARME EL ALMA SERA MUCHO PEOR! _Desmaius! –_ ya harto de tanta palabrería decidió terminar la "conversación" de la manera mas sutil posible.

Hermione: Que intentabas hacer Malfoy? Dejarme inconciente por otros tres dias?

Draco: que rayos haces de pie?

Hermione: soy mas especial de lo que pensabas ehh…..

Draco: no puede ser…

000000000000000000000000000000

_Bueno, he aqui otro capitulo de mi historia, y espero que les haya gustado, se que le falta perfeccionar muchas cosas y espero que sean tan amables de hacermelassaber!_

_Mil gracias a mis lectores! y please DEJENME UN REVIEW! NO SEAN MALOS!_

**eowyn-dasterina: **agradesco mucho tu apoyo en mi primer capitulo, y espero que en este me lo brindes igual, pero si no te gusta o tienes algo que sugerirme adelante pero please, no dejes de dejarme tu opinion..

**MeilinSnape: **Aló! Vaya! me alegra mucho tenerte por aqui en mi nuevo fic! y me voy a esforzar mas porque lo comprendas y como me tarde un "poquito" (jeje, que sinverguenza soy) espero no te hayas lanzado de tu ventana! GRACIAS! (y no olvides mi otro fic!)

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn: **Gracias por tu apoyo, y te agradesco que leeas mi fic, este es el segundo capitulo y son aprox 10 paginas de word, asi que...tu diras...pero prometo que lo hare mejor en cuanto pase el tiempo!

besos!


End file.
